Trust is a Weakness
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Trust is a weakness that should never be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust.
1. Betrayal

Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Trust is a weakness

Chapter 1: Betrayal (Uragiri)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou TT

Summary: Trust is a weakness that should not be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust. So far, the relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram has been steady and Yuuri hasn't been denying their engagement as often. However, during a party Wolfram sees something he shouldn't have. On the verge of tears, Wolfram ponders suicide and sinks into a great depression. As if that weren't enough, an upcoming war breaks out between Shin Makoku and a neighboring human country. Can Yuuri save Wolfram and Shin Makoku or will he be able to save one or the other? Angst, dark chapters ahead.

Wolfram's POV

After waiting for about an hour for Yuuri to show up, I decided to look for him. He was taking too long and I was getting bored at the party anyway. A little while ago, Konrad went to look for him since a lot of people were asking for Yuuri, but he hasn't come back yet. Where the hell could they be?

I looked for them for so long and almost everywhere on the first floor, but they weren't there. So finally I decide to check our bedroom. I noticed the door was slightly opened and the light was on. So that's where he is. I went to knock on the door until I heard voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I peeked in and saw Yuuri sitting on the bed and Konrad standing in front of him. Konrad leaned down and kissed Yuuri and Yuuri allowed it. No, how could he? Yuuri's my fiance and Konrad's my brother. Why would they do this to me? They both know how much I care for Yuuri. I'm always calling Yuuri a cheater but to find out it's actually true? No, this can't be. I must be dreaming or someone's playing a horrible joke on me. So many questions came to my mind at once. Then I saw Konrad push Yuuri down on the bed on his back and deepen the kiss. I didn't know what I should do but I know I've seen enough. So I ran away from that scene as fast as I could. Tears started to sting my eyes and threatened to fall but I wouldn't allow 'em. My vision was soon blurred but I had to get away.

I made it to my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. I pulled my legs close to my chest and burried my face as I started to cry. 'Yuuri.' Was the last thing I remeber saying before I fell asleep.

Normal POV

The next morning, Wolfram woke up in his bed. Confused as to how he got there, he looked around but didn't see anyone. Then the scene from the night before flashed before his eyes and his eyes welled up with tears again. The door opened and Yuuri walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked worridely. Wolfram sat up and tried the best he could to avoid Yuuri's gaze. "Fine. Why? I'm not sick." He replied just barely above a whisper. "You were asleep on the floor when we found you. What happened? Why were you there?" Wolfram didn't answer and Yuuri sighed. Just then, Konrad walked in. "Oh, Wolfram you're awake. How are you feeling?" Wolfram turned to glare at his older broth- no, Sir Weller. "Stop asking me that. I'm fine!" He got up quickly and put on his shirt and blue coat and ran out of the room. "I wonder what's bothering him." Yuuri said as he got up and looked at Konrad who shook his head.

Later that day, Yuuri was surprisingly freed from his duties at the office. He was outside with Konrad playing Baseball as usual. Greta was sitting nearby with beatrice and watched. Wolfram was inside the castle and just happened to look out the window nearby. He saw the two playing together. "Dammit, Yuuri." He said outloud._ 'I knew he had some feelings for Konrad. Those two are always together. I noticed all the signs but I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to give Yuuri the benefit of the doubt even though I always call him a cheater. Why would he do this? I guess the proposal he made to me was an accident after all just like he said it was. He doesn't want to be with me, he wants to be with Konrad.' _As Wolfram thought this and more, he became angry and very depressed. Anyone would if they found out their fiance was cheating on them with their older brother. But now, Wolfram can't and will not think of Konrad as his brother anymore. His hands clenched into fists and tears poured from his eyes. He absent mindedly punched the glass and it broke. Startled by his own actions, Wolfram came back to reality and ran when Yuuri called him, asking if he's okay.

He locked himself in his room and pulled out a pocket knife that he had found in one of Yuuri's shirt pockets awhile back. He took it just in case he would need it and it was much easier to carry around, ready for use at any time. He pulled up his sleeve and let the cold blade touch his skin. He's done this a few times before when he felt Yuuri was ignoring him or 'cheating' on him.

Immediately, he slid the blade violently down his wrist. He shuttered as the blood spilled out and the pain shot up his arm. Even though it was painful, he didn't wince. He was used to doing this by now. He kept slashing his wrist until he was satisfied with the outcome. The physical pain had finally overpowered the mental pain. He'd always stop when that happened. It got his mind off of his mental pain. To Wolfram, mental pain was much more painful then physical especially when it involved Yuuri. He was a fighter after all. Of course he could handle physical pain. He stared at his wrist and watched the blood pour out. He covered the re-opened wounds with his other hand and moved into the bathroom to wash off the blood. He walked out to his bed and pulled out bandages from the drawer. The wounds were still bleeding and it dripped onto the white sheets on the bed. "K'so." He swore silently to himself. Someone knocked on the door and Wolfram immediately put the blanket over the bloodstained sheets.

Yuuri and Konrad walked in and Wolfram had just finished covering up his wounds. He didn't want them to see it since you could tell it wasn't from the broken glass of the window. "Wolfram, are you okay? Why did you do that?" Yuuri ran up to Wolfram and grabbed his arm to look at it. Wolfram winced as the pein went through his arm and violently pulled away. "I'm fine. I didn't even realize what I was doing, I'm sorry." He looked away. Yuuri sighed. "You've been acting weird all of a sudden. If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it, right?" Yuuri told him as he put a comforting arm around Wolfram. Wolfram pushed his arm off and yelled, "Talk to you?! Why the hell would I talk to you of all people? You're the last person I would talk to. You and Sir Weller!" And with that he ran out. "Wait Wolfram. What did we do?!" Yuuri called after him. "Well, atleast we know he's mad at us. But I wonder why?" Konrad looked confused. Yuuri was about to run after Wolfram when Konrad stopped him. "Yuuri, let him go. Let's leave him alone for awhile. Let him talk to us when he calms down a bit." Yuuri shook his head sadly and let Wolfram run off.

Later that night, Wolfram walked quietly around the castle trying to get to his room without being noticed. He hoped no one would see him and that no one was waiting for him in his room. About to turn the corner, he noticed Yuuri and Konrad were there, talking. No, they weren't talking. They were laughing and having a good time. 'Why are they laughing now of all times? After what's happened and they're laughing? So before when they were asking me if I was okay, it was all an act to make me think they care. They don't give a damn about me. If they did, if they cared at all, they'd be looking for me instead of laughing. Yuuri doesn't care at all for me. All he cares about is Konrad.' At this thought, tears rolled down Wolframs cheeks and he ran the opposite direction to his room as quickly as possible. As he ran there, the thoughts kept playing over and over in his mind like a broken record player and it made him grow more and more depressed by each passing thought.

Arriving at his room, he went in and locked the door. Then he ran to the bathroom and locked it as well. Looking frantically in the medicine cabinet for the pocket knife, he knocked everything out. When he found it, he pulled up the sleeve of the unwounded arm and began cutting violently. With each slash he pictured Yuuri's smiling face and cried even harder because it was a false smile. One he only received because Konrad got the heart warming, loving smiles. He would never be loved by Yuuri no matter how much he cared for him. "Yuuri doesn't... Love me... He loves... Konrad. Not... Me. It'll never... be me. Never." Wolfram choked between sobs. A few minutes later, Wolfram stopped and washed his arm. He pulled the sleeve over his arm and held it there. He couldn't bandage it because they would find out what he's been doing and theyll never leave him alone about it. He walked slowly into his dark room. He felt his legs weaken and leaned against the wall near the window and slowly slid down. He cupped his face in his hands and cried softly into them. "He'll never have the feelings I have for him." He whispered. His heart ached so painfully it was unbearable as it was unbelievable. That night, Wolfram cried himself to sleep. This was his first time experiencing betrayal.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. Personally, I don't like this chapter very much. It went at a too quick of a pace. I'll slow it down. I just needed a way to start it off and it came out sucky. But I promise to make up for it in the other chapters. Please continue to read. Review! All reviews are appreciated.


	2. A Bitter Sweet Kiss

Kyou Kara Maou  
Title: Trust is a weakness  
Chapter 2: A Bitter Sweet Kiss  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou TT  
Summary: Trust is a weakness that should not be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust. So far, the relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram has been steady and Yuuri hasn't been denying their engagement as often. However, during a party Wolfram sees something he shouldn't have. On the verge of tears, Wolfram ponders suicide and sinks into a great depression. As if that weren't enough, an upcoming war breaks out between Shin Makoku and a neighboring human country. Can Yuuri save Wolfram and Shin Makoku or will he be able to save one or the other? Angst, dark chapters ahead.

Normal POV

Wolfram woke up in his bed the next morning and noticed Yuuri and Konrad standing above him with an angry look on their faces. "Why are you looking at me like that? How did you get into my room?" Wolfram was getting very nervous now.He looked at his bed and noticed that the sheets were changed. Then he realized his right arm, the one that he had not been supposedly cut by the glass, was now bandaged up. He felt his pants pocket and didn't feel the pocket knife that had always been there. 'No, they found out. They know everything I"ve been doing to myself. What am I going to do?' Wolfram thought. "Looking for this?" Konrad asked Wolfram. He quickly looked at Konrad only to see him holding the pocket knife. Wolfram gritted his teeth and looked over to Yuuri who had a surprised look on his face which was quickly covered up with an even angrier expression.

'Shimatta! I could care less if Konrad or Hahoaya found out. Anyone but Yuuri. Why did he of all people have to find out and see me like this?' "Wolfram!" Yuuri called angrily, causing Wolfram to jump. "What did you do to yourself? Do you realize that you could've killed yourself?" Yuuri questioned harshly, trying to cover up the concern in his voice. Wolfram was surprised at his tone of voice because this wasn't like Yuuri. 'Or maybe this is his true colors... He's been hiding a lot from me and continues to lie. How much more is he hiding that I don't know about? How much longer is he going to continue lying?' He thought. At this point, Wolfram wanted to hurt himself more for even thinking such things of Yuuri. Yuuri was the last person he'd expect to lie. But now, he couldn't trust Yuuri no matter how much he wanted to believe in him. Wolfram would no longer believe the lies Yuuri was feeding him. "Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, trying to get Wolfram's attention. "Answer me!" He demanded. "Do you really want to know the truth?" Wolfram glared at the both of them. "You think I'm stupid and that I don't know what you've been doing behind my back! Well I do know!" Wolfram screamed harshly. "What are you talking about-" Konrad was cut off. "Don't act all innocent. I know you're together. I saw you two kissing the night of the party. I had a deep felling there was a connection between the two of you. The signs were all there, but I wanted to believe that my brother and fiance wouldn't backstab me. But I was wrong! I loved you, Yuuri. So much. But now I don't think it's possible for me to ever feel that way about you again!" Wolfram said sadly but disgusted. His words cut deep. But he meant it. Now, Wolfram looked so hurt, so lost with that tear-stained face. It was a look that did not suit him at all.

Both Yuuri nor Konrad had ever seen Wolfram look so wrecked. He never admit or showed his emotions before. They hated to see him this way and hated it more that it was their fault. But right now, that's beside the point. Wolfram saw them kissing. How could they explain that? Would he even listen at this point? Yuuri was about to take a shot at explaining but Wolfram got off the bed, grabbed the knife from Konrad and ran out of the room. Yuuri and Konrad immediately ran after him.

Wolfram ran into the nearest room and locked the door. When Yuuri and Konrad caught up, they started banging on the door, screaming at Wolfram to open it. "Wolfram, open the door!" "Don't even think about cutting yourself again!" However, their screams and warnings were futile. Wolfram replied back angrily. "Cut the crap. Since when do you two care for me!? This is my body and I'll do what I want!" He went into the bathroom and closed the door but forgot to lock it. Wolfram angrily ripped off the bandages and pulled out the knife.

This time, Wolfram cut deeper than before. He wasn't limiting the slashes to his wrists this time either. He went up his arm and then did the next one. He slashed at his left side of the cheek as well. He could hear Yuuri and Konrad's 'concerned' cries. "Arghhh!" Wolfram cried as he had popped one too many veins. The wounds were indeed deeper than before. At least three times deeper. The pain shot up his arm and spread throughout his body. Yes, this time he was hurting himself good. All the other times he didn't even shiver, never mind screaming. But this time he couldn't hold it back and he was violently shaking. For the first time in his life, Wolfram felt weak and helpless. He stopped a moment to catch his breath. The knife slowly dropped from his hands and made a 'splash' noise as it fell a few inches away from Wolfram into the pool of blood surrounding him. He threw his head back against the wall and through watery eyes, spotted the knife in the blood. He began to feel dizzy and his vision became fuzzy. Just then, the bathroom door flew open revealing Yuuri and Konrad. They saw the worst sight imaginable.

Yuuri and Konrad saw Wolfram sitting there helplessly, body slouched against the wall and head weakly thrown back against the wall, fresh tears pouring from his closed eyes, sitting in a pool of his blood which covered a majority of the floor. Then, Yuuri's eyes filled with tears and Konrad's eyes widened as Wolfram weakly turned his head and opened his eyes revealing dull eyes. They had lost their shine. His eyes were cold and emotionless. This glare, if not any other, Could kill you on the spot, no hesitation. They bore deep into Yuuri and even deeper into Konrad's eyes. Their eyes were still clear.

Noticing that Yuuri was frozen on the spot, Konrad quickly and desperately went for the knife. Unfortunately, Wolfram got to it first and held it up against his neck. "Don't. . . Come any. . . Closer." He whispered sadly in a chocked sob. "Wolfram! Please. . . Don't do it. Please!" Yuuri begged desperately, just recovering from the shock. Wolfram diverted his attention to Yuuri, letting his guard down and giving Konrad the advantage. Konrad ran behind Wolfram and forced the knife from his grip. Yuuri picked up the knife and put it in his pocket. Then he tried to help Konrad hold Wolfram down. However, with Wolfram frantically struggling and both his arms severely wounded, it was hard to hold onto him without hurting him. How was it possible that after all that blood loss and those really bad wounds, Wolfram had so much energy left? But then again, he's not human.

Wolfram broke free of their hold and tried to make a run for it but slipped on his blood and fell. "I can't win against you. You win. . . I give up." Wolfram sighed weakly. Konrad picked Wolfram up off the blood-filled floor and brought him to the bed. "Yuuri, stay here with him while I get Giesela." Konrad left in search for her. When Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram, he saw him biting at his arms. "Wolfram, stop it now! You've hurt yourself enough already. You've made your point clear! This is just too much trouble. If you would just let us explain-" Yuuri was cut off yet again. "If I'm so much trouble, wouldn't it just be easier to let mi kill myself so you won't have to deal with me anymore!? Why is it always ME causing you trouble and getting yelled at? Just let me end my life. It's not important anyway, so quit pretending you care!" Wolfram started crying really hard and began to feel extremely weak before everything went black.

When he woke up a few hours later, he noticed Gunter and his mom sitting in the room along with Yuuri and Konrad who still refused to leave him alone. "Oh, Wolfram! How could you do this too yourself!? Why?! I was so worried about you when Konrad told me." Cheri-sama cried on his shoulder. "Hahaoya, I refuse to listen to anything Yuuri or Konrad has to say to me and you can have them call of the engagement. The only time we'll be talking is when it comes to business and Shin Makoku. Any personal matters will not be spoken of between us." Wolfram said coldly as he glanced over to Yuuri and Konrad. "Got it, Heika, Weller-kyo? You may leave now." He said without hesitation and no emotion in his voice accept when he called Yuuri and Konrad by their formal names. Everyone was surprised at this but respected his wishes nonetheless.

This is the way it should be, right? Nothing but business discussed between the three of them. Things would go back to the way they used to be before Yuuri became Maou. No friendliness between him and the Maou. All that was there was respect and loyalty to the Maou and nothing more. Just like before. He was used to that way of life anyway since it's been like that for years. There shouldn't be any kind of relationship between him and the Maou anyway. Even if he wanted to, it wouldn't work out and he wouldn't take that chance again. After thinking a lot on this, Wolfram began falling asleep. For the first time in a while he had a peaceful well deserved nap.

Later that night, there was a low knock on Wolfram's door. "Come in." He said sleepily. Yuuri walked in quietly. Wolfram rolled over to see who it was. "What is it, Heika?" He said more harshly than intended. Yuuri flinched at this but replied, "Wolfram, please don't call me that. Call me by my name. I need to talk to you." Wolfram gave a sarcastic laugh. "I believe I already told you I won't talk about personal matters and I'll call you what I want!" He yelled without realizing it. "Wolfram. What if it's an order from your king to speak to him no matter the topic!?" Yuuri questioned angrily. "To hell with your orders! What if I said that? I don't care about the consequences. It can't be worse than what I've been through already." They argued back and forth for some time until Yuuri absent-mindedly pinned Wolfram against the wall and kissed him desperately yet passionately. At first Wolfram struggled but soon gave in. There was no way he could resist whether he hated Yuuri or not. After being allowed to kiss him, Yuuri moved his hands around Wolfram's body and deepened the kiss. Wolfram let his guard down and moaned when Yuuri deepened the kiss. This caused him to snap out of it and pull away while attempting to push Yuuri off of him. "Yuuri, stop. Please!" Wolfram said quietly but his voice had emotion in it. Yuuri couldn't believe his own actions and was shocked. He got off the bed and murmured an apology and ran off. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a small shine of hope in Wolfram's eyes before he ran away. That night would not be forgotten since Yuuri and Wolfram shared their first kiss. A Bitter Sweet Kiss.

A/N: WOOT! This chapter is finally done!!! I'm soooooo sorrrrryyyy it took soooo long to update had a history regents to study for today and no time to type this up. But now I have all the time in the world! I'll be updating more and faster now. I tried to make up for chapter one and I made it hopefully interesting enough to make up for all the time I took on updating, sorrry. I hope it's good enough. It came out the way I wanted it to, but somehow, it doesn't seem good enough. Well, let me know what you guys think. All reviews are welcomed!! Thank you for being so patient. :)


	3. Letting Go

Kyou Kara Maou  
Title: Trust is a weakness  
Chapter 3: Letting Go  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou TT  
Summary: Trust is a weakness that should not be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust. So far, the relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram has been steady and Yuuri hasn't been denying their engagement as often. However, during a party Wolfram sees something he shouldn't have. On the verge of tears, Wolfram ponders suicide and sinks into a great depression. As if that weren't enough, an upcoming war breaks out between Shin Makoku and a neighboring human country. Can Yuuri save Wolfram and Shin Makoku or will he be able to save one or the other? Angst, dark chapters ahead.

A/N: Once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got really sick the past week and was unable to update. Oh well, I'm updating now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I'm sure many of you will hate me for it. ::Sighs:: Anyway, I was really satisfied with the reviews I received from chapter two. The most helpful review was the one I received from Nanettea. Your review was soooo helpful. Thank you so much for it. I appreciate it deeply. You are so right too. I was rushing through that chapter and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. But most of what you mentioned, I wanted to put in this chapter. And when it comes to writing their feeling's, I'm not that good when it comes to typing it up so that's why that chapie was filled with a lot of drama. Hopefully, it made most of the reader's know what I was trying to say. Also, I'm not that good when it comes to writing long chapter's even though I want to. But thank you so much for that review: ) I would also like to thank Kawaidumpling for telling me the correct spelling of 'mother' in Japanese. I had a feeling the way I spelled it was wrong and I was hoping someone would point it out. So, you really helped. I would also like to thank all you other reviewers/readers who supported e this long. And now, its' time for me to stop babbling and on to chapter 3!!! Enjoy!

_Things written like this means it's a flashback, or memory or whatever you want to call it. . ._

Wolfram's POV

Damn that Yuuri. He just had to come into my room last night and kiss me like that. Afterwards, I couldn't get much sleep and now I'm yawning like crazy. I just can't get my mind off of it. Why? That kiss was so enjoyable even though I hate him. When he pressed his lips against mine, they were so soft. Softer than I'd imagined. And when he moved his hands around me, he was surprisingly gentle even though he was mad. When I broke off the kiss, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. It's unbelievable how he made me feel after all he put me through. It disgusts me. I can't stand it. I don't want to think about it, but I can't get it out of my head and I feel like kissing him again. No, I don't want to be with him after what he's done to me. I don't want to have feelings for him again. Last night is torturing me, playing over and over again. It's driving me insane.

_"Wolfram, don't call me Heika. Call me Yuuri. I want to talk to you." "I already told you I won't talk to you about personal matters. And I'll call you what I want!" Wolfram yelled without realizing it. "Wolfram. What if it's an order from your king to speak to him no matter the topic?" Yuuri questioned angrily. "To hell with your orders! What if I said that? I don't care about the consequences. It can't be worse than what I've been through already." Wolfram looked away. "Wolfram, I can't believe you of all people would disobey me. I never order you guys around but if I happened to give you an order, I would never expect you to be the one to disobey. I thought you would listen but you can't even call me by my name or listen to what I have to say. What if it's something important. I'm really disappointed in you-" Wolfram cut him off. "Too bad. You were wrong about me then. I won't do something against my will. If your going to keep asking me to listen to your poor excuse for what you did to me that night, then prepare to be disappointed a lot more. Especially since you know I'm going to refuse. So don't order me! And if you want someone to listen to you, then why don't you ask Konrad. I'm sure he'd love to listen to anything you have to say, Heika." _

It was then that Yuuri kissed me. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things. That's what made him kiss me. He kissed me because he didn't want to hear me talking about him and Konrad, even though it's the truth. But, he looked hurt. Well, that's too bad for him. The pain he's feeling couldn't possibly match up to the pain I've felt since I saw him and Konrad that night. And besides, he deserves it. They all deserve it.

I gave it much thought. When I told everyone I don't want to speak to Yuuri or Konrad about anything that includes personal matters between us. It would seem odd for us to only talk when it comes to business since this whole time we've been talking like friends and we got along like a family. We were all so close and it would be a shame to lose that. But than again, we never had anything between the three of us. It was only Konrad and Yuuri who had the good laughs and who spent the most time together and gave each other a lot of advice. They were the ones always talking and joking around with each other. Up till now, I thought I was a part of that. But I finally realized I wasn't and I wouldn't be accepted either. I wouldn't be losing any sort of relationship since it was never there to begin with. Although I would feel kind of lonely without them. I may not have been a big part of that friendship but I felt wanted for the first time.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I already I made my choice. The reason I made this decision is because I've been through this before. Sure, I'll be lonely from time to time, remembering everything we went through. But then I thought, this is the way it always was before Yuuri came into our lives. Everything and anything that was spoken between Konrad, the Maou and I was all business. There was never a relationship like this between us before. But then we had to have a Maou like Yuuri and show us differently. It didn't last long but going back to the way things used to be will be alright since it's the way we lived up until now. I'll get used to it again. It's okay to let things go back, right? It's okay to think this way, right? I mean, after all that's been going on, I shouldn't pretend like nothing's happened and be okay with it all. They deserve this, if nothing else. And this time, their pathetic apologies can't make up for it. I won't easily forgive them and I may not ever forgive them.

_"Wolfram, stop calling me a wimp. I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said seriously, yet playfully. "Come on Wolfram, why can't you think of me as your brother just once?" Konrad sighed. "Wolfram! What are you doing sleeping in my room in my bed!" Yelled a surprised and very embarrassed Yuuri. "Hey, Wolfram, you don't have anyone to go with to the party right? So. . . Let's go together. It'll be fun!" Yuuri asked hesitantly. _

I was really happy with them. The three of us were always together. And it made me even happier when he asked me to the party. But then later I found out he really wanted to be with Konrad instead. That hurt me deeply. The pain was unbearable. Things could never be that way between us again. That's what I've decided. So, then why am I crying? Why do these tears continue to fall so painfully? Why can't I stop remembering all the good times? I don't want to remember because it hurts but I can't help it. When I think back, it hurts knowing we'll never be that way again and I can't help but cry. I feel so weak, still crying over this. But that only shows how hurt I was by their actions.  
"Wolfram!" I heard Konrad call my name. He came running up to me and I quickly wiped away my tears. He told me that Yuuri wanted to see the both of us right away. So, I got up and sniffled before I said okay. "Are you alright, Wolfram?" Konrad asked and seemed to be concerned. But I knew he wasn't. 'Stop pretending already. Isn't it enough by now?' I yelled at him in my head. "I'm fine. Let's go." I said harshly, hoping he wouldn't notice that my voice was shaking and cracking. With that done, he stopped asking me and just shook his head.

Normal POV

Wolfram and Konrad walked the rest of the way to Yuuri's office in silence. Wolfram was glad for that because he wasn't in the mood for dealing with him right now. When they got there, they saw Yuuri sitting at the desk with an angry expression on his face. Gunter, Anissina, Giesela, Gwendal, Murata, Greta and Yosak were all there too. Murata spoke first. "The reason why I had Yuuri summon you all here at this moment is because a neighboring human country has declared war on us. As we all know how Yuuri reacts to this, wanting to go speak with the king, it won't work this time around. The king refuses to speak on this matter and will attack Shin Makoku without hesitation. So, we will prepare the army for battle and accompanying them will be Gwendal and Gunter to help fight against them and Anissina-san to aid them. Giesela, Konrad and Wolfram along with other soldiers, will stay here at the castle in case Yuuri needs help. Besides, we can't have the Maou unprotected. That's basically it." "Why do I have to stay behind? Let me go with the army to the battle field." Wolfram got angry over this. "Because, Wolfram, it's too dangerous and I won't let you go. Besides, we need you here." Yuuri said simply. "Is it too dangerous or do you think I'm not strong enough?" Wolfram questioned angrily. Yuuri looked surprised. "Wolfram, it's too dangerous for you to go there and I refuse to risk the chance of letting you die. It's not that I underestimate your ability as a fighter, but I don't want to lose you. Just try to understand that." "Don't want to lose me? Don't give me that-" "It's an order. End of story." Yuuri cut him off and spoke seriously. It shocked everyone especially Wolfram. But, he knew he couldn't refuse this time so he gave up and left the room.

It was a bit passed noon when Yuuri came into Wolfram's room. "What do you want?" Wolfram asked. "I came to talk to you. And before you say anything, just listen to me. I won't talk to you about what happened if you don't want me to since I know you'll refuse anyway. So, instead, I wrote down the truth of what really happened that night. You can choose to read it if you want to or not, but just accept it from me." Yuuri handed Wolfram a small piece of paper rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. Wolfram took it and said, "You know I'll probably rip it up and throw it away without reading it." He knew how mean he sounded when he said that but it was too late to take it back. Yuuri didn't let those words bother him though. "I know. But there's also a chance you'll read it and hopefully you'll believe it. It's the truth anyway. And I rather give this to you so that there's a chance you'll find out instead of having me to keep trying to tell you, this is easier. Besides, I have a feeling you won't throw it away without reading it." Yuuri paused. Then quietly he asked, "Wolfram, can't you do me one last favor? I want you to promise me you won't die in this war. If you do, I won't forgive you." Yuuri got up and looked at Wolfram waiting for an answer. After a few moments of waiting, he saw he wasn't going to receive a response. Yuuri slowly closed the door behind him when he heard Wolfram speak. "Yuuri, I promise you, the last thing as a friend, that I won't die. So don't worry." Wolfram gave Yuuri one last smile and he smiled back before closing the door behind him.

Yuuri leaned against the door, bangs covering his eyes, he smiled a sad smile. "Thank you, Wolfram." He whispered quietly. Walking away he thought to himself, 'The reason why I want Wolfram to stay behind is because I want him to stay in my sight. I want to protect him. I don't want to lose him. I'm probably being selfish but I wish he could just understand this.'

It's been about three weeks now since the war started. At this point, it looked as if it was going no where. It was dragging on and it didn't seem like anyone was winning. Many were injured during the battles but that didn't stop them from fighting. A few of the opponent's men secretly got passed Shin Makoku's army and went straight to the castle to attack the Maou. When they got there, they broke into the castle and started to wreck the place. They attacked the nurses and maids. Konrad was the first to hear the noise and told Wolfram to go to Yuuri and protect him no matter what. Konrad stayed behind to fight them off. Wolfram was already one step ahead. When he got to Yuuri, he should've known, hearing that Konrad was fighting the soldiers alone, he wasn't going to sit by and watch.  
As they were about to go to Konrad, he showed up and told Yuuri to stay back because these men were very dangerous. The soldiers came running after Konrad and both Konrad and Wolfram fought to protect Yuuri from them. Wolfram was pushed into the nearby room while Konrad was left fighting in the hall. The men ended up cornering Wolfram into the bathroom. One of them pulled out a gun and started shooting at randomly. Wolfram dodged them all. One of the bullets he dodged hit the knob and turned the faucet to the shower on and the tub started filling up with water. Turning his attention to this was a big mistake as the other guy thrust his dagger into Wolframs chest. When he pulled it out, Wolfram fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Wolfram cursed silently. How could he let his guard down so carelessly? The guy with the dagger started lashing out repeatedly at Wolfram. He managed to slash Wolfram and give him deep wounds, but none he wasn't used to by now. The other guy drew his sword and aimed right for Wolfram's shoulder just as he was about to make his attack. "K' so." He swore out loud. "Come on and fight back. I was expecting you to be more than this. Or is this all you got?" One guy said and the other kicked him. Wolfram got up and managed to attack one of the men but the other got Wolfram from behind.

The injured man got up off the floor while the other was struggling to keep hold of Wolfram. "I'm going to make you pay for wounding me." He said as he clenched his stomach and punched Wolfram in the face. Wolfram tried to move out of the way but couldn't and slipped on the blood on the floor and fell into the tub of water. It immediately turned red as Wolfram's blood spilled from his wounds. "Is this all you got? I kind of expected more from you." He said surprised. 'Why am I so weak against them? They're only human. I could beat them so quickly, so why..' Wolfram's thought's were cut off when he got stabbed in the other shoulder. He screamed as the pain spread throughout his entire body. He was beginning to feel the pain but couldn't understand why this was happening all of a sudden. He should be used to this by now, especially after he cut himself countless times. This should be nothing compared to that. Instead, it felt as if it were worse.

Wolfram's vision started to become dazed and he started to see two of the men standing in front of him. "Why aren't you fighting back, Sir Bielefield? Do you want to die that much? How about a last request before I kill you?" He questioned. At this point, Wolfram didn't mind dying. He's been thinking about suicide for a while now after all. The only thing about dying here, was that he didn't want to die by a humans hands. Besides that, he promised Yuuri he wouldn't die. But at this moment, he couldn't find the strength to fight back or even answer them. However, he managed a, "Go ahead and kill me, I dare you." With a smart guy attitude that really pissed them off. "Well, well, aren't we the brave one. If you want death that badly, I'll be glad to grant your wish." The guy lifted his sword and as he was about to bring it down with a heavy blow to kill Wolfram, he murmured his last words, "I guess I'm going to have to break that promise of ours, Yuuri. What a shame. I couldn't do you one last favor. I'm sorry, Please forgive me." Then, everything went black.

The other guy pulled out a match and threw it on the curtains setting the bathroom on fire. He immediately ran from the bathroom and out of the room only to find their comrades defeated by Konrad. "Dammit. Looks like I'll have to take care of him to, eh?" The guy stated. "What do you mean by that? What did you do to Wolfram? And where's the other guy that was with you?" Yuuri questioned nervously. "Don't worry, Heika. It's all taken care of." The guy smirked evilly. Konrad got angry and lashed out at the guy and they immediately engaged in battle. Yuuri noticed that the room Wolfram and the other opponent was on fire and immediately warned Konrad. Yuuri was about to run in after Wolfram when Konrad stopped him. "Yuuri, don't go in there it's too dangerous." Konrad warned. "But Wolfram's in there. I have to go help him." Yuuri protested. "And how are you going to help him if you get hurt in the process?" Konrad asked. Yuuri knew Konrad was right. But even so, he wanted to go and help Wolfram no matter what. "Wolfram! Are you okay? Get out of there Wolfram!" Yuuri started calling for him. The guy that Konrad knocked to the floor earlier, got up and said, "Don't even bother. We already took care of him. He can't answer you anymore." Then, he came from behind Yuuri and knocked him unconscious. "Yuuri!" Konrad screamed. The fight between them continued.

Yuuri finally regained consciousness and sat up in bed. He saw Giesela and Konrad sitting by the bedside. "How are you feeling, Heika?" Giesela asked. "I'm fine. Thanks." Yuuri smiled. Slowly, the occurrences from earlier came to mind. "Yuuri, you've been unconscious for three hours. You should rest a bit more." Konrad stated. "Aa." Yuuri paused. "What about Wolfram? Where is he? Is he alright?" He questioned worriedly. Both Konrad and Giesela fell silent and looked away sadly. "Why won't you guys answer? He's okay right?" Yuuri realized the expression on their face could mean only one thing. "No, it can't be." Yuuri said barely above a whisper. He got out of bed and ran out of the room and Konrad and Giesela went after him. They called after him to try to stop him because they knew he was heading for the room that Wolfram was in earlier and the sight would be to unbearable for Yuuri to see. However, he did not stop running and when he got there, he noticed the bathroom door was open. He ran up to the bathroom and the sight he saw made him sick. He fell to his knees because he was too weak to stand up.  
The bathroom was a wreck. The walls were burnt black and falling apart. Everything that had been there was burnt to ash and all that was left was a few pieces of the towels and less than half of the shower curtain remained. The bathroom lost it's color since it was burnt and the only color that was on it was the deep red color of spilled blood. Wolfram's blood. It was splattered all over the bathroom walls and a puddle was by the toilet and on the floor by the tub since the bloody water over flooded and spilled onto it. Just for a moment, Yuuri could imagine Wolfram sitting on that floor the way he did when they found him there attempting suicide that time. The time they saw him with a dull, cold, emotionless look. Only this time, he could hear Wolfram asking him, "Why didn't you save me Yuuri?" But Wolfram wasn't there now. It was only his imagination. The only sign that the blond had been there was a few burnt remains of his clothes floating in the bloody water left in the bathtub.

Yuuri was now on his hands and knees screaming on the top of his lungs that this was impossible, and how could Wolfram die this way, or why did he die at all especially after he promised he wouldn't. He refused to move from that spot. He just wanted to sit there for a while longer. The sight drove him insane and he felt guilty for not being able to save him. The reason he made Wolfram stay behind was to protect him after all. Not only did that give him guilt, but the fact that Wolfram died thinking he was cheating on him with Konrad, his own brother, didn't help much. Wolfram died a sad death, never knowing the truth. He may not be able to rest in peace. Konrad came to Yuuri's side and put his arm around him. Yuuri rested his head on Konrad's chest. "Yuuri, his death wasn't all bad. Look at it this way. Wolfram died in battle. It was an honorable death, dying in battle to protect his king and his friends and family. And for that he will always be remembered, especially by us, right?" Konrad was starting to cry. He could no longer hold back his tears either. "That's true. . . But still." Yuuri said between chocked sobs. "Just let me stay here. . . A little while longer." Konrad understood and wiped his tears and left the room to give Yuuri his time alone.  
When Yuuri was done, he got up and walked out of the bathroom. His vision wasn't clear, since his eyes were still tear-filled and would be that way for a while. Before he closed the door behind him, he let out a painful, heart-breaking sob he could no longer hold back. "I guess I finally have to let go of you, right, Wolfram? But now. . . You'll be free from everything. . . And you won't continue to suffer. Are you happy now. . . Now that you no longer have to be by my side? Because, I'm not happy. . ." His voice slowly trailed off. Yuuri didn't want too, but now he had no choice. He was slowly _Letting Go_.

A/N: Yes this chapter is finally done. To tell the truth, I was thinking about making this the last chapter and torture my readers. But, I've changed my mind and decided to be nice. I might put one or two more chapters to this story. If I put two, the next one is going to be extremely short. But if I add only one, I'm going to combine them together. However, I do believe this is my longest chapter yet. So I'm proud of that, although I don't like the ending since it seems kind of rushed. Either way, you'll all kill me for what I've done to Wolfram, right? I bet you hate me for what I've done. But, the whole reason I wrote this fanfic is because I was dying to write a story that turned out with Wolfram dying this way. Of course, that's not all that's happening. There's a lot more, so be prepared for the worst, mwahahaha! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. And please give me some more helpful advice and tips and even suggestions like you all did from chapter two. I appreciate it a lot! Thanks a bunch guys. Keep reading!


	4. Trust is a Weakness Reality and Fantasy

Title: Trust is a weakness  
Chapter 4: Trust is a Weakness; Reality and Fantasy. . .  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou TT  
Summary: Trust is a weakness that should not be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust. So far, the relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram has been steady and Yuuri hasn't been denying their engagement as often. However, during a party Wolfram sees something he shouldn't have. On the verge of tears, Wolfram ponders suicide and sinks into a great depression. As if that weren't enough, an upcoming war breaks out between Shin Makoku and a neighboring human country. Can Yuuri save Wolfram and Shin Makoku or will he be able to save one or the other? Angst, dark chapters ahead.  
A/N: This might be the last chapter, I'm not so sure yet. Depends on how I end this one, and I really doubt I'll write a chapter five. We'll see. Well, this chapter, along with chapter three, is the whole reason I wrote this fanfic. And, in this chapter, everything will begin to piece together and you might get confused. Even with all of the confusion going on, you will be much more shocked then confused. Well, enjoy and review!

Note: _Things written like this is a flash back or something similar. . ._

Normal POV

The sight that had awaited the kind-hearted, sensitive Maou had been a dreadful one indeed. Both Gisela and Konrad had tried to stop him from seeing such a sight, but unfortunately, they were too late. Yuuri had seen Wolfram's death bed. (Or too put it literally, bathroom.) He was murdered in cold blood. No one could bare with the way Wolfram had died, but the sight and sudden death had hit Yuuri deeper and harder. It was driving him insane. The biggest reason being because Wolfram had promised he wouldn't die, their first promise since the whole Konrad-Yuuri situation. The last time they acted as friends, even if it was for a brief moment, he had promised him. His death had the biggest impact on Yuuri because he felt guilty for Wolfram's death. He had made Wolfram stay behind in the castle to keep an eye on him, yet he could do nothing to protect him. Also, Wolfram had died a sad and lonely death because he died thinking Yuuri hated him and had an affair with his older brother, Konrad and now he'll never know the truth. The way Wolfram had lived the past few weeks were the worst imaginable which didn't help the fact that the way he died was the worst way to die also. All these things together made Yuuri feel guilty for everything. No one blamed him however, but he couldn't stop blaming himself. The occurrences from the time Wolfram caught him kissing Konrad up until his death played over and over in his mind as if it were haunting him. He wanted desperately to know why he couldn't save Wolfram, or why Wolfram died that way because it wasn't like him to let his guard down. Thoughts just kept playing over in his mind and he kept questioning himself as he sat there, staring helplessly at the bathtub. He would give anything to bring Wolfram back. Anything. Unfortunately, things like that only happened in anime's.  
_Finally beginning to accept the truth, Yuuri got up off the floor and began to walk out of the bathroom. On his way out, all he could manage to say was, "I guess I finally have to let go of you, right, Wolfram? But now. . . You'll be free from everything. . . And you won't continue to suffer. Are you happy now. . . Now that you no longer have to be by my side? Because, I'm not happy. . ." His voice slowly trailed off. He was slowly letting go. . ._

Konrad's POV

It has been three long months since Wolfram's sudden death and Shin Makoku's bitter sweet victory in the war. It would have been much more enjoyable had Wolfram been here to see it with us instead of. . . No, I won't think that way. I have to stay strong for Yuuri's sake. But, right now, Yuuri seems hopeless. He goes on for days and sometimes weeks without eating or drinking and refuses to do so. He's also neglecting his duty as Maou but at this point, we're not going to force him to do that. I had Gunter or Gwendal fill in his position and do his work for now. Most of the day he's sleeping or sitting in bed staring at the sealing. On rainy days he'll get out of bed and sit on the windowsill and painfully watch the rain fall, murmuring things to himself that only he can hear and understand. Because of this new behavior, he's fallen ill quite a few times and almost died several times. Sometimes he'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night because in his dreams- no, nightmares, he's been reliving the tragic incident of those unexpected weeks. It's been haunting him for quite some time now. Now, he even tries to refuse to go to sleep in fear of seeing those memories again. It's as if he believes Wolfram is haunting him and that he won't rest in peace until he's satisfied Yuuri had a taste of his own medicine. But, I know for sure Wolfram wouldn't do that. By now, he has to know the truth and possibly forgave Yuuri already since Yuuri silently whispers the truth of what happened that tragic day to no one in particular, hoping that Wolfram will hear him.

Yuuri's been this way for the past three months and maybe that's why it seemed to drag on forever. Everyone's been strong for his sake and didn't do anything to upset him, like cry in front of him, or say or do anything that reminded him of Wolfram or his death. We had all tried to be cheerful and happy but no matter what we did or said, Yuuri wouldn't smile. Not only that, but his eyes were dull and emotionless. The shine of hope had disappeared. There was no sign of any hope at all. The only time he did show emotions was when he thought about Wolfram. He didn't even care about himself when he'd fallen ill or was close to death. He said to me once that he'd be better off dead because he would be able to see Wolfram and explain to him what happened and apologize. Wolfram's death became one hell of an impact on Yuuri and even if Wolfram had hated him when he died, he wouldn't want Yuuri to be in this condition or to act this way over him.

Yuuri may still be alive, but it's as if he wasn't there because he's not himself and we're losing him more and more by the minute. Because of the sudden change in his behavior and personality, I've been keeping an eye on him very closely to make sure he doesn't do what Wolfram's been doing, attempting suicide. I also refused to have him return home because the way he is now will make his family worry about him a lot. It would scare them even though it's scaring us too. We've been trying our best to bring back the Yuuri we all knew and loved. The cheerful, happy, smiling Yuuri. But right now, at this point, it all seems hopless. We may not get him back. He may only recover if he see's Wolfram again, but that won't happen no matter how much I or anyone else may want it too which makes his death wish seem better than living this empty, miserable life he's been leading for the past three months. To him, there's no point in his life if Wolfram isn't there with him.

Normal POV

Once again, Yuuri was sitting in his bed, staring blankly at nothing in particular and let his mind roam freely. It's been awhile since he's done that. Getting his mind off things is a good sign that he's recovering anyway. Konrad walked into the room and asked him to eat. Without hesitation, yuuri immediately responded with a simple, emotionless, "I'm not hungry." and looked away. Konrad sighed knowing he should've expected that answer by now. He placed the food on the side table. "You're going to have to eat eventually, Yuuri. This is not good for you. We all want you to go back to being yourself. You're taking this too far. . ." He trailed off knowing no matter what he said wouldn't make a difference anyway. Even Konrad was starting to give up on bringing Yuuri back. "Perhaps you're right. But. . ." Yuuri paused and got up to walk over to the window. A faint smile played across his face as he saw Greta and Beatrice playing happily outside. At this, Konrad gasped but he was relieved. He walked over to Yuuri and put his arm around him. "I'm glad that your doing a bit better now. You even smiled a little just now." Yuuri didn't respond and instead went back to the bed. Konrad just stared after him and watched Yuuri eye the food carefully as if he were contemplating whether to eat it or not. "It's not poison you know. Eat a little bit, please Yuuri." It's been about a week since he's last eaten so he decided to pick up the plate of food and eat. Konrad felt even more relieved now.

After he had finished eating, Yuuri lay down again and buried himself under the sheets and blankets. That's when Greta came in and jumped on the bed, begging Yuuri to come outside and play with her like he used to. He came out from the covers and smiled one of his warm smiles and said that he was too tired to play now and maybe he'll play later. Greta's face lit up red with excitement and a big smile covered her face. Yuuri re-buried himself under the blankets. "Konrad, Yuuri's getting better now!" She said in excitement. "Yes, you can say that. He started eating more lately and he's even smiling now." Both their hope was regained and they hoped Yuuri wouldn't go back to being depressed again. They had to take this opportunity to get him as active as possible.

Later that day, Yuuri somehow managed to keep his promise and went to play outside with Greta. Konrad stayed close by and watched, relieved. Everyone was feeling relieved now. Of course, that feeling didn't last long. Yuuri had been playing two hours straight now and was beginning to feel dizzy. Greta noticed this and brought Yuuri to the nearest chair to sit him down. Konrad rushed over to his side and gave him a bottle of water to drink. Once again, Yuuri refused. "Yuuri, you really need to start eating or at least drink something. You're losing energy and that's why you're feeling this way." Konrad said stubbornly. "I don't care. Just leave me alone. I don't want it." Yuuri replied equally stubborn. "I'm not asking you to take it, I'm telling you. This has been going on long enough. Your going to get yourself sick again and who knows if you'll get better this time. . ." He trailed off when he realized he was saying this in front of Greta who was now teary eyed. "I told you already, I don't care if I die because then-" Konrad cut him off. "Yuuri, stop being selfish. Do you know what you'll put us all through if we lose you too? We all want you back and we worry about you so much. If you won't do it for your sake, then do it for Greta." Yuuri glanced at her and saw her expression. He went to lean over to hug her but then began to feel weak and collapsed instead.

They carried Yuuri back to his room and let him rest a bit there. He was burning up and started to toss and turn in his sleep, non-stop. Konrad placed a cold, wet cloth on his forehead to try and cool him down. He had Greta go look for Gisela, so she should be back soon with her to check up on Yuuri. 'I hope he's not in serious condition again. Not when he was finally starting to get better. Or so it seemed.' He thought to himself. "Yuuri, please get better. Don't give up on us. . ." He whispered silently to the sleeping form in front of him.

After having brought Gisela to Yuuri, Greta excused herself and was going to go play outside again to get her mind of things, although she was extremely worried. She didn't want to lose Yuuri now too, otherwise she'll be all alone again. Walking down the halls, on her way outside, she noticed a strange man wondering around the castle. "Hey, Mister. Can I help you with something?" She asked, running up to him. The man looked shocked and kind of nervous upon seeing her. When she got up to him, she blushed a little. The man was about average height or at least not too much taller than Yuuri with red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He looked extremely familiar but couldn't place her finger on it. "Well. . . Uhm. . . Not really. I was just looking for the Maou. Is he around?" He stuttered. Greta lowered her gaze and a sad look replaced her happy one. "Is something wrong?" The man asked. "Oh, it's just that Yuuri isn't well right now or I should say he hasn't been well for awhile and he doesn't talk that much to us so I don't think he'll talk to you. Besides that, he just collapsed, so he's laying down and one of our best, Gisela, is checking up on him now. Maybe you should come back later. . ." She trailed off. An awkward silence fell into the room. "But if you want, you can try to. I won't stop you." Greta suddenly blurted out when she realized the man wasn't responding in any way. He shook his head and she lead the way to Yuuri.

Down the hall from Yuuri's room, Greta could see Konrad and Gisela talking. When she caught up to them, she gave them a worried but questioning look. Konrad kneeled down in front of her. He knew what that look was asking. "Greta, right now, Yuuri's doing fine. It's nothing to worry about for the time being. But, do you remember what happened last time?" She nodded sadly. "We don't want that to happen again, so this time we're going to make him eat as much as he can and get out of bed more. We won't take no for an answer if we want him to get better. So, continue to stay strong for him, alright?" He rested his hand softly on her shoulder and looked up as he finally realized Greta brought someone with her. Konrad stood up slowly. "Who are you?" He asked, observing him. He looked quite familiar to Konrad as well. "I'm Sebastian Maximilian." (Don't mind the name. I needed a name that would fit in with the rest of the characters, so bare with me. It'll get better even though I'm practically dying of laughter from this odd name. . .) He introduced himself as they shook hands. He was much calmer than before although there was a slight look of anger and sadness in his eyes. "Perhaps I came at the wrong time. I'll come back another day." He dismissed himself and ran off. "What was that all about?" Konrad asked. "He said he wanted to see Yuuri. I don't know anything else." Greta replied. "Hmm. . ." Konrad narrowed his eyes. "It couldn't be. . ."

About a week later, Yuuri was acting the same, not eating or drinking and not being active at all. They tried their hardest but it was futile to get back that small improvement he made earlier. Perhaps they got too hopeful and too relieved. Not only that, but Yuuri's condition was indeed getting worse by the minute. He was too sick to do anything and refused anything they offered him to get better. He just stayed in bed and tried to sleep, wanting to be left alone. That morning, Yuuri woke up in a cold sweat, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest as he had one of those haunting nightmares about Wolfram's death again. When he calmed down, he glanced over at the clock and the door slowly opened. "I'm not hungry Konrad. So don't bother asking." He said, still half asleep. To his surprise, it wasn't Konrad even though this is the time he usually tries to get him to eat breakfast. A young looking red head walked in instead with a questioning look. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Yuuri apologized. When the man came closer, Yuuri looked at him carefully. "Do I know you? You look familiar." He asked. "I get that a lot. Everyone says I look like someone they know. Perhaps we know each other." He smiled. Something about this guy couldn't make Yuuri resist to smile in return.

About a half hour late than usual, Konrad walked in holding a tray of food too find Yuuri talking with the Sebastian guy he had met the other day. When they noticed Konrad coming in, Yuuri told him he wasn't hungry and Sebastian dismissed himself and left. "Yuuri, what was that about just now? You were laughing and talking freely with that guy which is something you haven't done for a while now." "He just reminds me of someone is all." Yuuri stated simply. After hearing that, Konrad was sure about his guess.

It's been awhile since Yuuri spoke like that to anyone other than Sebastian. But he suddenly stopped coming to visit Yuuri. 'Why was someone that looks familiar but no one has no idea who he is showing up to visit Yuuri? What could his intentions be?' Konrad couldn't place his finger on it but there was one thing he was sure of at least. However, he didn't think to much on it because there were more important things at hand. They had to bring Yuuri back to his home on Earth because his illness was getting worse. Worse than the last time he's gotten himself sick. He hasn't been home for a long time and seeing his family might help him recover. Even though he acts different around Sebastian than everyone else, it didn't seem like it was helping especially since he went back to the depressed state when he left.

At any rate, Yuuri was in bad condition and this time it looked as if he wouldn't recover. Not even seeing his family again helped his condition. He didn't even do as much as smile despite the fact he didn't see them for about four months. He's probably too depressed or just doesn't have the energy to do so which is a bad sign. And the fact that his parents were worried but could do nothing about it didn't help either. 'How could Yuuri let himself get like this? He's losing hope again. . ." Konrad thought when he heard Yuuri moan and roll over to his side. "Where am I?" He asked sleepily. "I brought you back home, Yuuri. Your parents are really worried about you, you know. Everyone is." Yuuri just sighed. He really didn't want to hear this again. "All I want right now is Wolfram. Could you bring him to me?" He questioned innocently. He still didn't want to except the fact that he died. Konrad sighed and shook his head. "Yuuri. . ." "I want to be left alone. Please, Konrad." Yuuri asked, eyes tearing. Konrad got up and walked out slowly and left Yuuri in his room alone. Konrad knew what Yuuri meant. . .

When Konrad left, he went straight back to Shin Makoku to straighten things out. Walking to the castle, he noticed Sebastian standing there wearing the uniform of the men who went to war with Shin Makoku that time. Konrad ran up to him and pulled on his arm when he reached him, turning Sebastian to face him face to face. "Wh- What are you doing? You startled me. . ." Sebastian hesitated again and cursed silently to himself. "Why did you suddenly show up after so long and then stop showing up? Why didn't you come back then? Why did you wait so long? Do you see what you're doing to him? It's because of you he's like this. What is the meaning of all this? He's suffering and he needs you more than anything or anyone right now. If you had no intentions of helping him or coming back, why did you show up?" Konrad questioned him non-stop. No answer came from him. "Answer me, Wolfram!" Sebas- No, Wolram's eyes widened. 'K' so. He found out. It was only a matter of time and they all kind of recognized me. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.' He thought to himself. "I'm here because I. . . I wanted to see everyone again, especially Yuuri and. . ." He paused as he pulled out the note Yuuri had given to him before the war. The one rolled up and tied with a silk red ribbon and had the truth of that night written inside. "So, you finally gave in only to see it was a kind of misunderstanding. It's about time. But, if you don't hurry, you'll be too late to save him." Konrad said calmly. He knew for sure that Wolfram will make it and that he'll save Yuuri. Wolfram didn't need to hear anymore as he ran to where Ulrike and Murata was to have them send him to Earth.

_Cutting his skin, a poet speaks with blood  
A long journey this soul pulls at your hand_

Yuuri had locked the door to his room and sunk into an even deeper depression. He pulled out the knife Wolfram had used that time and pressed it against his skin and moved it down quickly. He gritted his teeth to hold back the cry of pain. "Is this what you felt like when I made you suffer Wolfram? I'm going to make it up to you, I promise, we'll be even." He whispered painfully and took another slash in his wrist.  
As he ran towards Yuuri's house, Wolfram remembered just a few weeks ago, he was debating with himself if whether or not he should open the letter Yuuri had wrote. 'What if it was a misunderstanding?' He thought. So he opened it and read it. The letter read:

_**Dear Wolfram,**_

_**You may not read this because you refuse to listen to anything I have to say on this topic but I had to write this for you since there's a high possibility you might read it and not throw it away. Hopefully, you'll believe me. The night of the party, I was looking forward to it and spend the whole night with you, just the two of us. I wanted it to be special and to tell you desperately the feelings I have for you since I never told you how I felt before and you always show them openly, without hesitation. I wanted you to know that I did love you, so much and I still do. I will until the day I die. But, what you saw, it's not what you thought. When you had sent Konrad to look for me, he knew I had asked you to go with me but we weren't together. I was hesitating to go with you, that's why I took so long. When you came and saw us kissing, it wasn't like that. Well, it was a one-sided love. Konrad did have a thing for me and with all the time we spent together, it looked as if we were together. When he kissed me, he caught me by surprise, off guard. But of course, after you saw us kissing, you obviously didn't stay around to see anything afterwards. I pushed him off of me and I was really angry but I explained to him that I did in fact have feelings for you and not him. After that, I was really nervous and kept thinking that if you had seen it, you would've killed me. But instead, you just sank into depression and didn't let me know you seen something that became a whole tragic misunderstanding. I hope that one day you can forgive me because I'm really sorry and I don't want to continue seeing you suffer this way.  
Forever Yours, Yuuri. . .**_  
_enclosed and wandering Casper  
in a bottomless dream_

Yuuri just sat there as he continued to cut himself over and over, deepening each wound as he went along, sharpening the pain. He sunk further into depression and soon he was able to ignore the pain searing throughout his body. He absent-mindedly continued slashing out at his wrists as he stared helplessly at the ceiling ignoring everything else happening around him. The dreams and nightmares slowly played over and over in his conscious and tortured him even more with every passing moment. He kept remembering everything and couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried to. Each passing memory broke him more and more. He felt like he was stuck in a world of nightmares of that time with no escape as his life flashed before him over and over again. At this point, he felt there was no need to continue living on.

_I gave destiny and desire  
to the sea of crashing waves  
like flames floating in the bay _

_Hold me on a night when the gaita resounds  
beckoning to men who had been tamed _

_a belly-dance repeating the reason I was born_

It was slow torture reliving these painful moments but he didn't want to end his life so quickly. He wanted to make himself suffer as atonement for Wolfram's pain and suffering and tragic death. He had hoped that Wolfram was somehow alive. That he would come back to Yuuri. That's the only reason he continued living on, waiting, hoping to see his beloved Wolfram again. But it's a hopeless fantasy to him now and he had to face reality. He won't live in the false world of fantasies any longer as he finally faced reality and accept it for what it is. He just couldn't bear it is all so that's why he's doing what he's doing at this moment. "This is what it felt like for you, ne, Wolfram? A slow, agonizing, painful and sad death.

_reality and fantasy  
everything that reflects in my eyes  
until this blood dries and disappears _

Yuuri's POV

I sit here alone as I helplessly watch the blood pour from my arms. It's only a matter of time until I die of blood loss and no one can save me now. It's too late. I waited too long, I'm done now. Watching reminds me too much of your death and my imagination that played the trick of seeing you sitting there, asking me why I didn't protect you, so I look away painfully. Once again I couldn't help you and now I've lost all my chances of doing so because you're gone. "I'm so sorry. How many more times must I apologize before you forgive me and come back?" He asked no one yet his voice had such emotion in it. "You don't have to wait any longer. You don't have to continue apologizing. You've been forgiven a while now and you don't need to make yourself suffer. You don't deserve that. . ." Wolfram stated quietly but breathlessly from running there non-stop.

Normal POV

Yuuri turned to face Wolfram and his eyes widened with surprise. "Wolfram. . ." He paused. "Is it really you? No, it can't be, you died. . . Why won't my mind stop playing tricks on me and continue to haunt me even now!?" Yuuri screamed between chocked and painful sobs. Wolfram couldn't take seeing Yuuri this way and immediately hugged him, holding his head close to his chest. "Yuuri, I'm here. I promise your not imagining it. I'm here for you and I believe everything that's happened. I should've never doubted you." He said reassuringly. After realizing Wolfram was really there in his arms again, Yuuri hugged him back much more tightly and desperately. "How did you survive? I'm so glad you did, but it doesn't make sense. . . And if you survived. . . Why didn't you come back? Why did you. . . Make me suffer?"Yuuri asked, desperate for an answer. "At this point, it doesn't matter how or why as long as your here with me now." "Yuuri." Wolfram whispered as he nuzzled Yuuri's neck.

Now bandaged up and sleeping soundly for the first time in months, Yuuri lay peacefully and happily in Wolfram's arms. Wolfram held him protectively close to him, now relieved Yuuri was okay. 'This is what he must've felt when he saw me cutting myself with that same knife. So, at the same time, we know what each other felt since we've done the same thing, so I guess we're even now.' Wolfram sighed and pulled Yuuri closer to him and Yuuri let out a soft moan as he tightened his grip around Wolfram's neck and cuddled close to his chest. Wolfram gently stroked Yuuri's hair and pushed a lock of hair of his face so he could stare at the angelic and innocent face Yuuri had.

As Wolfram was bandaging Yuuri's wounds and before he drifted off to sleep, he explained how he survived and why he hadn't returned to them. He didn't die because the men he was in battle with hadn't killed him off and instead brought him back to their castle. They were going to kill him off but had a change of heart under one condition: Wolfram had to join them and lose all connection with Shin Makoku and anyone related. He had to lose all trace of his existence and they had this in mind when they cornered him and made it look like he was killed, leaving bits and pieces of false remains of his 'Fake' death; hence where the red haired wig and uniform came into place. However, when he read the truth about the 'Affair' and found out it was all a big misunderstanding and learned of Yuuri's condition, Wolfram told them off and threatened them beyond belief and went after Yuuri. They had also discussed the letter Yuuri gave to him and exchanged apologies and words of forgiveness.

_I lay my words on the wind that blows  
on this sea and this shore  
That is the proof of me _

The past month has gone by smoothly as Yuuri recovered quickly thanks to Wolfram and his unexpected appearance and the atmosphere around the castle changed back to normal now that everyone knew he was alive and they were relieved. It took a lot of stress off of everyone's back. Wolfram and Yuuri were getting along better than ever as well. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set as Yuuri as outside watching it when Wolfram came and sat in the grass next to him. Yuuri smiled as Wolfram put his arm around his shoulder. The wind blew their hair gently and as it did so, the red ribbon tied around in 'X' signs on a lock on the side of Wolfram's head flew off since it wasn't tightly tied. It flew off and landed into the nearby fountain where it floated in the sparkling water. The two ran after it and Yuuri picked it up out of the fountain. "This is the ribbon I tied around the letter." Yuuri said as he observed it before handing it back to Wolfram. "Aa, I kept it because I think it's really nice." Wolfram smiled.

This was a perfect opportunity for Yuuri right now to do what he longed to do so long. "Wolfram. . ." Yuuri said barely above a whisper as he turned to face the beautiful orange and red glow of the reflecting sunset in the sparkling water of the fountain. "Even though I got my chance back, I never really told you how I feel." Yuuri paused to observe Wolfram's expression. He looked surprised but extremely happy as he awaited to hear what he wanted to hear as long as Yuuri wanted to tell him. Yuuri placed his hand gently on Wolfram's cheek and pressed his lips against Wolframs. At first, Wolfram was shocked but quickly recovered as he leaned into the kiss and parted his lips allowing Yuuri entrance.

After a long moment, Yuuri broke off the kiss to catch his breath and whispered in Wolfram's ear, "I love you, Wolfram. So much." Yuuri's hot breath against his neck sent shiver's down his spine. "I love you more, Yuuri." Wolfram said teasingly as they both chuckled. Wolfram looked down as he felt Yuuri slip something onto his finger. "Our engagement is still on, right?" Yuuri asked as he looked into Wolfram's beautiful eyes as it filled up with tears of joy and hugged Yuuri tightly. "This is proof of our love, of us. . ." Yuuri stated happily.

_Reality and fantasy  
everything that reflects in my eyes  
until this blood dries and disappears I'll sing it__  
_**Shinjitsu to Gensou to; Reality and Fantasy By: L' Arc En Ciel (They're the best, especially Hyde!!!) **

As far as Yuuri and Wolfram knew, things were back to normal. But unknown to them due to being outside in the garden for most of the evening, a second betrayal awaits them. Sometimes Fantasies can become a Reality and that's why Trust is a Weakness that should never be taken advantage of because it hurts deeply when the one you love betrays that trust. Hey, no one said fantasies are always happy endings. . .

Owari. . . . . . .

To tell the truth this isn't exactly how I wanted to end it, but I'm in love with this ending. Yes, it's the last chapter. Chapter three wasn't the last chapter but I did make it a cliff-hanger, mwahahaha. Takes cover Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfic of mine and I thank you all for supporting me. This was my first fanfic on Kyou Kara Maou so I really do appreciate every single thing you guys said in your reviews. It made me feel good that my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic was that good. YAY! And once again, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait in updating. I just started my summer art program lasts Wednesday and had no time, but I will learn to update faster. Thank you for your support and please continue to do so!!


End file.
